catch my breath
by flarisha
Summary: Saat sebuah perasaan aneh yang datang dari sebuah mimpi. Seperti takdir yang sudah dituliskan oleh tangan tuhan, yang diawal hanya dianggap sebagai mimpi belaka berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang nyata. -westlife-


**Title** : Catch My Breath

**Author** : Flarisha

**Cast** : Mark Feehily, Unknown Girl, Westlife

holla, akhirnya setelah sekian lama bikin acount FFn aku mempublishkan FF pertamaku. ._. jadi misalnya ada yang kurang mohon dimaklumi yaa :)

so just enjoy my imagination...

.

.

.

Catch My Breath

Part 1 : My Dream

Hari itu aku sedang berada di Paris untuk _exchange trip, _dan kemudian aku melihatnya. Gadis itu, gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku sekitar _eiffel tower_. Entah mengapa gadis berambut pirang sebahu, berkemeja biru dan celana jeans itu menarik perhatianku. Kemudian tanpa sadar aku menghampirinya entah keberanian darimana aku saat itu, padahal Shane dan Kian tidak sedang bersamaku. Dan dengan segenap keberanian aku menyapanya.

"hai", sapaku dan gadis itu menoleh

"ohh hai", dia membalasnya sambil tersenyum "ada apa Mark?"

"heh, darimana kau tahu namaku ?" , tanya ku heran

"hehehe, well aku pernah melihat pertunjukanmu di _grease _sebelum ini", jawabnya

"benarkah? sepopuler itukah aku?" tanyaku sambil tertawa

"hehehe, pertunjukan yang bagus" pujinya sambil tersenyum

"thanks" jawabku "oh yeah perkenalkan aku mark, mark feehily"

"hei mark, aku sh****" jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan kami pun berjabat tangan. Pada saat itu aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya, hatiku berdebar dan kemudian aku lihat senyumnya '_jeez i love her smile' _. Kemudian aku mengajaknya jalan bersama.

_ "hmm, are you wanna go hang out with me?" _tanyaku spontan setelah itu aku mengutuk diriku 'jeez apa yang gue lakuin sih?' dia pun terlihat terkejut tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan mengiyakan ajakanku.

Kemudian kami jalan bersama, tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sih_but i love this moment. _Kami jalan-jalan di sekitar Paris, kami naik ke puncak menara eiffel pemandangan dari atas situ sangat menakjubkan dia pun terlihat senang sekali. Kemudia kami mengunjungi _Arch de Triomphe, Place de la Concorde, Musee de Louvre, _dan banyak tempat lainnya disekitar Paris. Kami sangat menikmati hari itu, dia gadis yang sangat menyenangkan kami tertawa bersama dan bercanda bersama sepanjang sepanjang perjalanan. Aku sangat menyukai tawanya, tawa yang sangat hangat dan menyenangkan, apalagi senyumnya _oh god she has an angelic smile. _Dia banyak menceritakan tentang dirinya, dia ternyata mengikuti _boarding school _jadi pantas aku jarang melihatnya dan waktu ke grease pun dia diajak oleh temanya yang bersekolah di _Summerhill. _Haripun mulai beranjak sore kami pun beristirahat di taman sekitar menara eiffel.

"well, hari yang sangat menyenangkan,_ thanks for today" _dia menjabat tangankusambil tersenyum, entah apa yang merasukiku saat itu, aku menciumnya, yaa aku menciumnya. Hal pertama yang aku pikirkan adalah_ 'damn what are you doing and yeiks this kiss is very disg...ahh i love this'_

Aku tahu dia terkejut (siapa yang tidak) matanya mengatakan itu. Tapi kemudian dia menutup matanya dan kamipun melanjutkannya. _This is my first kiss_, aku gak tahu apakah ini cukup baik atau tidak._This is a simple kiss not a french kiss_ seperti yang pasangan disekitar kami. Suasana senja dibalik _eiffel tower _membuat aura romantis sangat terasa disini. _This is a very sweet kiss i think, i love this not a passionate kiss but we enjoy this and its end soon_.

"awww, sorry gue gak bermaksud sama sekali" kataku dengan muka yang merah padam

"ummmm" dia hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukan mukanya yang sudah merah padam.

'God seharusnya gue gak lakuin itu, kita baru aja ketemu, _damn you mark_!' aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri

_ "owhh really mark its ok"_ dia mengatakan itu sambil sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah lebih merah daripada tomat

_ "really ?" _tanyaku dan kemudian kami berduapun terdiam kikuk, tidak tahu apa yang mau dibacaraka atau dilakukan kami hanya . . . .

"MARKKKKKK, bangunnnnnn ! Bangun woii jangan kaya orang mati gini tidurnya"

"Marky bangun kita ada rapat sama simon jam 10 nanti. Lu kaya gak tau simon gimana aja !"

Aku pun terbangun dengan mata 5 watt dan kesadaran 50%

"iya, iya gue bangun sabar dikit ngapa!" gerutuku

"hah sabar ? kita udah coba bangunin lu dari 20 menit yang lalu" kata seseorang, dan BUGHHHHH tiba-tiba da seseorang yang menindihku.

"awwwwwww Nickyyy sialan lu!" rutukku kesal, dan bukannya bangun dari atas badanku serangan keduapun datang BUGHHHH

"shaneeeeee gue bukan kasur" teriakku, dan mereka berdua hanya tertawa saja mendengarku. Kemudian pintu kamarku terbuka dan serangan ketiga pun datang.

"whaaaaaa, smack down!" dengan gaya ala pegulat profesional kian menjadi penutup dari sandwich manusia ini.

"anjritttt berat woiiii" teriaku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"kiannnnnnnn berattttttttttt!" teriak nicky

"arghhhh!" shane tampak tidak berdaya kena serangan langsung dari kian.

"hahahahahaha!" dan kianpun hanya bisa tertawa melihat kita bertiga kesakitan.

dengan sisa tenaga yang ada aku mencoba bangun, dan berhasil. Hasilnya sandwich manusia itu pun runtuh. Langsung saja kian yang berada di posisi paling atas langsung terjatuh dan membentur lantai kamar.  
"awwwwwww tangan gue" rintih kian kesakitan, belum sempat dia bangun shane sudah jatuh menimpanya. BUGHHHH

"awwwwww shane kalo mau jatuh bilang-bilang dong" rutuk kian.

"gimana mau bilang orang gue aja gak tau bakal jatuh diatas lu" timpal shane sambil meringis kesakitan karena ternyata kakinya membentur pinggir tempat tidurku.

"arghhhhhhhhh" teriak nicky entah apa yang terjadi padanya.

"yeahhhhhh berhasil" teriakku penuh kemenangan

"sialan lu markkkk !" teriak mereka bertiga serempak.

"kok gue ? salah sendiri siapa suruh nindihin gue, udah tau nyawa belum kumpul semua udah digituin. inget umur juga dong" sungutku

"kok bawa-bawa umur sih ? kita masih muda kali" timpal nicky, dan aku pun tidak menghiraukannya. Langsung saja aku keluar kamar, dari luar kamarpun masih saja terdengar keributan di dalam sana tapi aku tidak peduli, aku masih sedikit kesal karena mereka tiba-tiba mimpiku berhenti ditengah jalan. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan gadis di mimpiku itu. Aku terus mengingatnya tapi tak berhasil mengingat namanya,  
_ "arghhhhhh who is she ? i just miss her now but i dont know why ?"_

_TBC..._


End file.
